Diary of the Lutece Twins
by Imaginator9
Summary: Columbia has fallen, the girl is free, and our job is finally done. My brother has presented me with an ultimatum: if we do not share with the universe our grim tale, he and I must part. Where he sees a story of redemption, I see King Lear. But he is my brother, so I shall play my part, knowing it shall all end in tears... - Rosalind Lutece, 1913
1. Entry 1

Entry #1

October 12th 1889

I have decided to keep a log of my progress into understanding the world of physics. It will be easier to organize my thoughts that way, and if in the event I should perish before my research is done, those who succeed me will be able toward from my research. However, he most important reason is so can feel I have someone to talk to. I have yet to meet one in life who can match my level of conversation or intellect, and while my life has been an enriching and fulfilling journey through the world of science, it has also been a lonely one. Enough about my feelings though, there is science to do and things to be learned.

- Rosalind Lutece


	2. Entry 2

Entry #2

February 23rd 1890

People often ask me why I am a physicist. To their snarky questions I usually respond "Because I wish to understand the way the world works." I know what their real question is. They want to know why a woman is bothering with a man's job. I can hear them snickering to themselves as I walk away, making comments about me behind me back. "The way the world works is the man makes the world work and you make sure he has a nice place to come home to" they say. I am determined to prove them wrong, that a woman is just as capable of progressing human understanding as any man. The project I am currently on is sure to show them just how capable woman can be. I may have found a way to indefinitely suspend an atom in the air so that is does not fall. I am preparing my research thesis and I will present this at the next convention in Washington DC. I will show all those high and mighty men the capabilities of Rosalind Lutece! I must settle down now and get back to work, or I never prove anything to anyone.

- Rosalind Lutece


	3. Entry 3

Entry #3

June 1st 1890

I presented my findings to senators, fellow scientists, and military men from all over the country at the convention today. It was hard enough getting in and harder still to get a time slot to present. I was not nervous, as my findings were certainly revolutionary. However, my lack of funding prevented me from levitating anything more than a few atoms at a time, something that you can not show on a large auditorium stage. To put it simple, they laughed at me. I was the laughing stock of the entire convention. "Crazy lady," they called me. "Get off the stage and go back to the kitchen!" they yelled. I had never felt more embarrassed in my life. I walked off the stage and immediately left the conference hall. I was about to call a cab to the train station when a man wearing a suite called my name. "Miss Lutece!" he called "Miss Lutece, may I have a word with you!" The man appeared to be a politician of some kind, possibly a senator. As he approached me I stood firm and waited for the insults to come, but they never came. Instead he introduced himself as Zachary Comstock, a prominent senator in Washington, and he wished to hear more of my work. I told him I was on my way to the train station to go home, and he offered to ride with me so I could tell him about my discovery. I decided in the off chance that he really was interested to tell him everything. He sat and listened intently the entire time, never once interrupting or appearing bored. After I have finished, he asked me if you could suspend more than just a few atoms. I told him "Of course you can! If you can suspend an atom, why not an apple, or even a train!". I realized I was sounding overly excited lowered my voice. After a few seconds he looked at me and said that he was going to fund my research. I started at him dumbfounded. He handed me a check for $500 and told me that if I keep sending him results there would be more where that came from. This money meant I could invest in better equipment and suspend larger objects. That would be proof enough to shut up those doubters in Washington.

- Rosalind Lutece


	4. Entry 4

**Just want to say real quick that this entry may be kind of weak. I had no idea how to explain how the Lutece field works, so I looked up Quantum Levitation and kinda made stuff up :P If anyone knows how it actually works, I'd appreciate a PM with a explanation. Thanks!**

Entry #4

January 17th 1892

It has been almost 3 years now since I met Mr. Comstock in Washington. He has continued to fund my research through thick and thin even though my results have been less than tangible. His interest in my research alludes me. What would a senator want with the ability to levitate? Maybe if he were a military man I might understand. Perhaps he does not work for anyone but himself? I noticed the other day that the checks are signed by him personally and do not appear to be of governmental issue. Is he personally funding my research? I do not know, and I do not care. As long as I am able to do work I am happy. On another note, I have made significant headway in my current project. I have been able to successfully levitate objects such as apples and plates, but anything larger than that seems to simply slowly fall to the earth. I have been studying the Casimir Effect and I have found how to levitate larger objects with ease. By increasing the distance between the objects on the bottom and top will increase the force tremendously, allowing for sustained height for almost any weight! However, this is in impractical because as the objects get larger you need more and more distance. It seems that if you use a lighter object bound to a heavier one the distance can be drastically reduced. Perhaps a lighter object, such as a balloon, attached to an object would do the trick? I will do further testing.

- Rosalind Lutece


	5. Entry 5

Entry #5

November 29th 1892

After further studies into the matter, I believe that I have in fact discovered how to make objects levitate. However, I believe that the correct terminology would be that my objects simply do not fall. The objects themselves do nothing to prevent their falling, it is my manipulation of forces around them that lets them avoid falling. It is because of this I have decided to call my discovery the Lutece Field, in reference to the field of antimatter the objects are suspended in. Objects simply need to be exposed to the field and they can be moved around at will without ever falling. It should be noted they are still affected by force and can crash into the earth if they are "pushed" in that direction. I present my findings to Mr. Comstock today and he seemed particularly happy with my success. Of course he was always pleased with the progress reports I showed him but today was different. It seemed as if he was not just pleased, it was like he was waiting for this moment his entire life. No matter, I am not a psychologist, I am a physicist. Mr. Comstock has arranged for us to present my findings to Congress. I do not know why the men of Washington would have any interest in my work, but it has become perfectly clear now that Mr. Comstock has been privately funding my work. I still do not know why, maybe I will find out at the presentation.

- R. Lutece

**Note: I would like some reviews of this "story" to show that people are actually enjoying it. I don't want to waste my time doing this if nobody likes it. I don't mind negatives, as long as you also supply a possible solution. I am also open to any suggestions. If I can get 1 or 2 reviews in the next few days, I will continue but otherwise I will probably just stop making this and focus on my other story. **


	6. Entry 6

Entry #6

April 9th 1893

Today Mr. Comstock called me in to talk about his plans for my research. I was glad to finally find out what my work was going to be used for. I expected him to tell me of some secret military weapon or some top secret government program. However, I was taken aback when the first thing he asked me when I entered his officer was "Do you believe in God, Miss Lutece?" Do I believe in God, what kind of question was that? I am a woman of science, a physicists no less. It is my job to debunk the ridiculous theories of religion. Asking such as question is the equivalent to asking a slave his opinion of slavery, you know the answer you just wish to know their reaction. Two can play that game, so I decided to play along. "Yes, of course Mr. Comstock" I replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He appeared to be surprised by my response, but he did not comment on it. "Then you will understand what I say next," he said. I was a bit nervous where this was going. He then proceeded to tell me that he had been visited by an angel. I had to hold back a laugh when he said that. He didn't seem to notice and continued to tell me that this angel had given him a vision of a great city in the sky. This city would be an eden for god's people. I now saw where this was going. He wished to use my Lutece Field to make this "floating city" a reality. He told me that we would be presenting his plans and my ideas to Congress that following afternoon. Inside, I was freaking out. Tomorrow afternoon! I need more time to prepare! I maintained an appearance of calm. I asked him "What kind of proof do you wish me to bring?". He reached into his desk and pulled out a scale model of a floating city and placed in on his desk. "Make that fly," he said pointing to the model "and with the dollars of Washington and the will of God, we will make history!"

- Rosalind Lutece

**Note: Interesting stuff huh? Please note that the timeline in my story may not entirely match up with the games as I try to fit everything in. Bear with me, OK? **


	7. Entry 7

Entry #7

May 1st 1893

The floating city of Columbia was revealed earlier today to the world. It took center stage at the Chicago Worlds Fair, amazing young and old with its glory. Those are Comstock's words not mine. I personally see it as a waste of my discovery. My research should be used for the bettering the field of physics, not glorying the pompous ways of American life. Alas, it is not my choice. Comstock refuses to let me share my work with anyone he doesn't approve and I fear if I cross him he will cease my funding, or worse; discredit me in my own work! I have worked far too hard to give up on my dream for the sake of a few petty fellow researchers. What did they ever do for me anyway?

On a more a serious note, I have made another discovery about my Lutece Field. As well as allowing for "levitation" it also seems to entangle the atoms with light particles allowing for safe measurement. Previously, if you were to try and measure a atom, you would alter its state and thus fail to measure anything meaningful. However, my field seems to prevent that from happening and has allowed me to perform more in depth studies in quantum mechanics. I only wish I could find someone to share this discovery with other than Comstock and the scum who he calls his friends.

- Rosalind Lutece


	8. Entry 8

Entry #8

May 3rd 1893

I have made an odd discovery today. I made mention in my last journal that the Lutece Field allowed for safe measurement of quantum atoms, yet something is not right. I was observing an atom under my microscope when I noticed the atom began to change state. It was, for lack of a better word, flickering between states of measurable and unmeasurable. It was quite bizarre. The flickering did not appear randomly, it was as if someone was changing the state manually.

I remember reading an article on the multiple universe theory. It put forward that there are multiple universes, all parallel to one another yet all of them share the same molecules; it was all just a matter of perspective. I dismissed this as absurd at the time, but now I must reconsider the theory. I am a scientist, and it is my duty to explore all possibilities not matter how ridiculous I personally may think it is. I of all people should know this, as if it were not for Mr. Comstock's blind faith in my project I would not be writing this here today.

- Robert Lutece


	9. Entry 9

**Note: Revised 6/16/2013**

Entry #9

May 4th 1893

Today I attempted to contact whoever was on the other side of this atom. By turning the Lutece Field on and off I am able to use it as a kind of trans-dimensional telegraph. Switching the field on and off became dots and dashes.

At first I sent a simple message: "Hello" and waited for a response. After a while, I began to lose hope in my baseless hypothesis but sure enough I received a transmission back.

"Hello, who are you?" it read. Amazing! Contact with someone in another reality! I could barely contain my excitement; I wondered who else could have made such a monumental discovery.

"Lutece, and you?" I responded, my hands trembling as I tapped out the message.

I could barely sit still as I waited for a response. I wondered if this parallel universe scientist was as excited as I was. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as I sat, waiting for them to send another message. I soon received a reply, but I was not prepared for what it said.

"I am Lutece too" they replied.

At first I thought I had translated it wrong. Another Lutece? Impossible. However, upon translating the message again I realized I was not mistaken. There was another Lutece, another person like me! Well, technically they were me, but that is beside the point. I met my alternate universe twin and it was the best day of my life. Finally, someone who may truly understand me.

- Robert Lutece


	10. Entry 10

Entry #10

June 15th 1893

Today, Mr. Comstock came to me with a request. He told me he wanted to move my laboratory to Columbia within the next few weeks. Apparently, Columbia was more to be more than just a stationary attraction; it was to fly all over the country, and eventually the world, and I was to be the city's chief scientist. While I was flattered by the offer, I was also skeptical as to what Mr. Comstock still needed me for. He had already mastered the use of my Lutece Field, what else could he need me for?

More surprising though, was what he said next. He told me when I moved to Columbia, he would see to it that I had the latest in scientific technology and unlimited funding. I could scarcely believe what he said. Unlimited funding? The latest in scientific technology? I felt like a young girl on christmas morning. I maintained my composure and told him "I would think about it", but in truth I could not wait to move into my new lab. I do not know if Mr. Comstock is a visionary or a fool, but either way my path is clear. Be ready, my brother; We we be united soon enough.

- Rosalind Lutece


	11. Entry 11

Entry #11

August 23rd 1893

It has been almost two months since my first conversation with my brother. Since then I have learned much about both trans-universal travel and my brother.

His name is Robert, ironically also starting with an 'R'. He is male, of course, but that appears to be the only difference between us. He is physicist like myself and has also been studying quantum mechanics. He has too has discovered trans-dimensional travel and even named his discovery the Lutece Field too.

I find it odd talking with him; It is like talking to my own reflection. I remember as a little girl I had dream in which I stood staring at a girl who was, yet wasn't myself. She stood staring at a girl who too was and was not herself. My mother told me this was a nightmare, but I saw it as the beginning of a career in physics. This experience is much like that, but instead of a nightmare it was a dream.

I have a plan for Robert and I to finally meet, in person. I have constructed a machine that will apply a focused Lutece Field unto a concentrated group of atoms. This should, in theory, ionize the quantum particles and open a trans-dimensional doorway to another reality. Simply put, the particles break apart upon crossing the barrier and immediately reassemble, appearing to disappear in their universe and appearing in ours. However, the amount of power required to maintain the opening grows exponentially as it gets larger, so bringing across large objects is not practical yet. Opening this trans-dimensional doorway for my brother is dangerous enough. I am not a religious woman, but I pray for his safety.

- Rosalind Lutece


	12. Entry 12

Entry #12

September 2nd 1893

I've done it! I have opened a "tear" into another reality. At first I only brought back small objects: rocks, plants, socks, ect. Small things people won't miss. Bringing anything larger would require me to step through the tear, and I am not sure what affects it will have on me or the objects I bring back. I have also found a way to control where the tear will lead. It is a bit tricky and unreliable, but it seems that changing the pulse of the Lutece Field seems to alter which reality the tears leads to. I came up with a simple formula that lets me calculate what frequency to use, based on where and when I want to go. Theoretically, this means you could travel through time but it must not be forgotten that you would simply be in another reality that was either ahead or behind our own.

However, the most exciting part of today was my first real contact with my sister. I was able to use the Lutece Field "telegraph" to ask her where she was. Ironically, she was also in her lab preparing to open a tear to me. I tried to convince her to let me open a tear to her, but she was set on opening one to me. She said she wanted to show me something. I protested, but she was persistent. I have never lost an argument before and now I see why. I am quite skilled at it, or she is. I am still getting used to idea of us being the same person, yet still different.

When she opened the tear into my reality, I was surprised to see how similar we looked. She wore a tan suit and had bright orange hair like myself. Even our voices sounded similar. We truly were identically, with the exception of a single chromosome.

We must have talked for hours. It was the first time I felt like I was having a real conversation with someone. I could tell she felt the same way. When she closed the tear, I felt an emptiness inside me that I have never felt before. I do not want to be alone anymore, not when I know I have a sister waiting for me, just one atom away.

- Robert Lutece


	13. Entry 13

Entry #13

October 5th 1893

Mr. Comstock has been in my laboratory a lot lately, going in and out of tears. He always brings a journal with him, and I see him through the tear writing who knows what down. To date he has filled two journals now.

I have noticed that each time Mr. Comstock returns from a tear his appearance changes slightly. His more distinct facial features seem to deteriorate and he also seems to age much more rapidly. After a little under a months time he has grown a beard and aged almost 10 years. His eyes have also changed from green to blue.

I have a theory: Just as sexual reproduction can de-emphasize the traits of each parent, so goes the effect of multiple realities on our own. Your traits dissipate, until they become unrecognizable, or, cease to exist.

- Rosalind Lutece


	14. Entry 14

Entry #14

October 6th 1893

Mr. Comstock came to me today with shocking news. He found that he has become sexually sterile, and thus unable to reproduce with his wife. I asked him "Mr. Comstock, while I grief for your 'lose', I do not understand why you are telling me this."

He told me that while in one of the tears, he had seen his death. I still did not understand what this had to do with me, so I asked him to elaborate further. He explained to me that he was given a mission from God, but in a tear he had seen death. He believed he would die before he could complete his God-given task. I tried to explain to him that what he saw was simply a possibility and was not set in stone, but he didn't believe me. What Comstock failed to understand is that my contraption is a window not into prophecy, but probability. I did not argue further; his money meant the Lutece Field could become the Lutece Tear: a window between worlds. A window through which my brother and I might finally be together.

- Rosalind Lutece


	15. Entry 15

Entry #15

October 8th 1893

Today my sister came to me with an odd request. She asked that I aid her benefactor, a man she calls Mr. Comstock, in the theft of a child. This child is apparently the daughter of a Mr. Comstock from another dimension. They believe that he resides in my reality and request my assistance in finding and retrieving the child. In exchange, Mr. Comstock offered me a job as Columbia's chief scientist along side my sister. To finally be able to work along side my sister was a dream I had had since we first met. My sister explained with excitement that we would have unlimited funding and the best equipment in the world. It was a tantalizing offer; one I could not afford to refuse.

When I expressed my feelings on the subject of kidnapping, he assured me we would not take the child without the man's consent. I was puzzled by his confidence; I had no children of my own, but I couldn't imagine what parent would willfully give up their child to a stranger. Mr. Comstock explained to me that his "alter-ego", a man by the name of Booker DeWitt, is in a great deal of debt due to gambling and alcohol. The plan was to offer Mr. DeWitt enough money to pay off his debts in exchange for his baby daughter. I still have reservations about the stealing of another man's child, but it seems this is best for the child. She is probably better off with Mr. Comstock than her current father, as he does not seem the fatherly type anyway.

I located this Mr. DeWitt and approached him on Mr. Comstock's behalf. I expected him to be resistant to my strange offer but to be my surprise he seemed willing, almost eager, to accept. I accepted his daughter and paid him a handsome sum of money. However, I may have too harshly judged a possibly intoxicated Mr. DeWitt. As I was about to step through the portal to meet my sister and Mr. Comstock, the man came charging down the alley screaming "The deal is off!" I quickly stepped through the portal and handed Mr. Comstock the baby. Surprisingly, Mr. DeWitt actually made it over to the portal before is closed. He grabbed Mr. Comstock's arm and began to try and pull him back through, still yelling "The deal's off!" My sister quickly closed the portal and the last we heard of Mr. DeWitt was him yelling "Give me back my daughter!". My sister and I stood staring at where the portal was. I was still in shock and I imagine she was too. Mr. Comstock however, he appeared to be unshaken by Mr. DeWitt's ferocious defence of his daughter. His last words still haunt me. I see his panicked face and teary eyes as he the portal closed on his daughter. I don't know if it means anything, but... I'm sorry Mr. DeWitt.

- Robert Lutece

**Note: I hope you'll enjoyed this entry by Robert :)  
It is one of the longer ones, and I personally think its one of the best I've written so far. All upcoming entries will have both Lutece twins in the same reality, so expect to hear more from Robert from now on. Also, the next few entries may be delayed a few days. I have things I need to get done and sadly these stories cant be my top priority ;)**


	16. Entry 16

Entry #16

October 22nd 1893

Shortly after coming over to our reality, my brother fell into a comatose state. He was sweating profusely and kept muttering the phrases "The deal's off". Very odd behavior indeed. I have come to believe what my brother is suffering is a akin to amnesia. While I do not yet know the science behind it, I belive what is happening is my brother's brain is unable to comprehend the idea of multiple memories in the same time frame. The brain, quite literally, cracks under the pressure. The mind of subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist. Without proper guidance, this could leave the subject in a permenant state of amnesia, unable to remember anything from before their crossing.

Luckily for Robert, I was here to assist in his recovery. I spent the last two weeks helping him sort out which memories were his own, and it seems he will make a full recovery. However, something seems to be bothering him greatly and I can not tell what. I will plan to ask him once he has fully recovered his memory.

My only confusion is why my brother experienced such violent repercussions from his journey, yet Mr. Comstock has made several trips through the tears and he did not have such severe memory lapses. I have a thoery: I remembered asking Mr. Comstock earlier this month why he changed his name from Booker DeWitt to Zachary Comstock? He told me that he was "reborn a new man in the sweet waters of baptism," and that Booker DeWitt, the "sinner" was, "left behind to drown". I don't belive in baptism, the idea of washing away ones past with water is absurd. But, if he was truly reborn it would explain why he was unaffected by memory lapse. In Booker's reality, there is no other Comstock for his memories to get intertwined with, but in our reality two Lutece's exist together. It would seem my brother and I are closer than I originally thought.

- Rosalind Lutece

**Note: I just realized that if Rosalind and Robert are keeping separate journals, their jornals should be numbered seperarely. Hope you guys don't mind :P**


	17. Entry 17

Entry #17

October 25th 1893

I woke up today with a terrible headache; I felt as if my brain had gone through the wash. Today is the first day I feel up to writing. I have undergone mental rehabilitation for the last few weeks. My sister explained to me she that she believes that my brain "cracked under the pressure" whilst trying to organize my memories with ones from this new reality. I find it hard to believe my brain incapable of any mental task, but I am thankful nonetheless for my sister's aid.

I asked to see the girl today and, with the company of Mr. Comstock and my sister, I was admitted into her temporary home. Upon seeing the girl, the first thing my sister and I noticed was the length of her small finger. It was abnormally short and had a bandage wrapped around it. Mr. Comstock told us that the girl's finger had been cut off when the tear closed and he had it bandaged up. The girl doesn't seek to notice her deformity, which is probably for the best. Mr. Comstock told us that he plans to announce her to the citizens of Columbia soon, and that my sister and I were not to tell anyone of her origin, not even his wife, Anna. I dislike keeping secrets, but my sister assures me it is for the best. I hope her faith in Mr. Comstock is well placed.

- Robert Lutece


	18. Entry 18

Entry #18

August 5th 1893

Today Mr. Comstock presented the girl to the people of Columbia. He has given her the name "Elizabeth" and declared her the "Lamb of Columbia". The child doesn't seem to miss it's reality at all. This is a blessing; I was worried the baby might have suffered similar to my brother, but fortunately the baby appears to be perfectly healthy.

Some people questioned why they had not heard of this child sooner, and to that Mr. Comstock told them the baby had been in Lady Comstock's womb for but a single week. Outrageous as it sounds, people actually believed his little lie. I think the idea that he had stolen the child from his alternate-reality self would be more believable than being born after only a week, but of course my intellect is far above most common folk.

I wonder how Mrs. Comstock is taking all this. She obviously knows the child is not hers, but what did Comstock tell her? At the announcement she looked unhappy, and she kept giving me spiteful glances. I hope she does not believe that the child is mine.

- Rosalind Lutece


	19. Entry 19

Entry #19

December 29th 1894

Today while attending to Miss Elizabeth I noticed the strangest phenomenon. I swear I walked in with a cup of tea, but when I returned to take a sip it was coffee! It was very bizarre. Come to think of it, many strange things like this have been happening over the last few months; Curtains changing colors, different toys each time I visit, and now my tea changes to coffee. At first I thought nothing of it, but now I believe something is going on.

The only people allowed in this room are Rosalind, Elizabeth, Comstock, and myself. I've asked Rosalind and she didn't cause the changes. Mr. Comstock is often too busy to spend any time here and Mrs. Comstock avoids this room like the plague. Of course Elizabeth is too young to be doing anything, or is she? I've thought more about her deformed finger and I believe that it may be the source of these strange occurrences. The other part of her severed finger is not in our lab, so I can only assume it never came through the portal. This means Elizabeth exists in two dimensions at once, which may be causing the universe to become unstable. It is possible this instability is causing small tears to open randomly; thus causing things like my drink to "reality-swap".

I will talk to Rosalind about my theory. Bringing this girl here may have far deeper consequences than any of us imagined.

- Robert Lutece

**Note: Sorry for missing a day, so here's two for today ;)**


	20. Entry 20

Entry #20

January 4th 1985

Lady Comstock seems to believe the child is a result of some errant act of carnality between myself and her beloved Prophet. I told the poor woman the truth: that the child was a product of our little contraption. But I think she found that less believable than her delusion. She forced me to take the child away from her, calling it "my bastard". I reluctantly took the child from her and she proceeded to run out of my lab crying. The child seemed to be unfazed by her mother's outburst; she just lay there in my arms, staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

I immediately put her down on the floor. I didn't want her getting attached to me; I am a women of science and I will not be bound to a hapless child. I avoided marriage for a reason. I am my own master; I will not be held back by someone else's child. My duty is to science first and all else comes second!

I took the child back to Comstock house as soon as I was able, but Mr. Comstock would not take the child. He told me his wife was going through a "difficult time", and that the baby and her needed to be apart for a while. Before I could argue, he closed the door in my face. I wanted to simply drop the baby on his doorstep and leave, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. She kept staring at me with those innocent eyes.

The child now resides here with me and my brother at the lab. I can not believe I let a child get the better of me! My brother assures me it just my "motherly instincts", but I can tell he is just teasing me. I hope he does not forget that the child is as much his responsibility and it is mine.

- Rosalind Lutece


	21. Entry 21

Entry #21

July 3rd 1895

On the eve of July 2nd 1895, Lady Annabel Comstock was murdered in her room. It is strange to think of the woman as dead. I rarely saw her, and the few times I did talk to her she was quite hostile towards me. I can not say that I am happy she is gone, yet I can not claim I am saddened by her passing. Mr. Comstock has gone to great lengths to mourn his death wife. A new exhibit at the Hall of Heroes museum has opened to honor her past. She had also been sealed in an airtight glass casket, and her body is on display in the Emporia graveyard. Hundreds of Colombian citizens lined up to pay their respects. She is getting more attention in death than I ever have during my career.

In addition, her death means that the child, Elizabeth, is to remain permanently in our care. Mr. Comstock assures me that he would have a suitable home for the child soon enough. I hope he will find new nannies as well; my brother and I are physicists, not babysitters.

- Rosalind Lutece


	22. Entry 22

Entry #22

July 4th 1895

Now that the girl has come to live with us, Robert has brought to my attention that the girl may have some "supernatural" powers. At first, I laughed at what he said; I was sure this was some kind of jest. After he thoroughly explained his findings, however, I began to realized he was not kidding. He told me be believes the girl has the ability to manipulate tears, much like our Lutece Field can. Whether or not she can control this power is unknown, but as of now it seems she can only open existing tears.

Perhaps the girl's relocation to our laboratory is not as bad as I had originally thought. If she truly does possesses the ability to manipulate reality, she could prove invaluable in my research.

- Rosalind Lutece


	23. Entry 23

Entry #23

February 17th 1896

Today while I was walking to the lab, a young girl approached me. She couldn't have been older than 4 years old. I looked around for her parent, but there were no adults around. She held up her stuffed bear and said "For the Lamb". I told her I couldn't take her toy, but she persisted. She followed me up to the lab's doorstep. "Please..." she said. Before I could say no, she dropped the bear at my feet and ran off.

I had no choice at that point; I took the bear inside and examined it as I walked. The bear was worn and had several patches on it's body. It had two different sized buttons for eyes and a stitched smile. I walked up to Elizabeth's "room" and gave her the bear. She looked it over for a bit before shouting "I want a red bear!" and throwing it down. Suddenly, the bear started to fluctuate. It was a tear!

Elizabeth stuck out her little hands out and began to "tear open" the tear, and the bear's fur changed from brown to red! Her eyes widened when she saw what she had done, and she gave the bear a big hug. "Yay!" she yelled before running off with her new friend.

The girl's powers are stronger than I thought, and it seems her powers are a form of wish fulfillment. Interesting... I must discuss with this Rosalind, she will want to hear about this.

- Robert Lutece


	24. Entry 24

Entry #24

June 5th 1896

Today I decided it was time Mr. Comstock learn of the girl's powers. I must have spent hours trying to think of how to break the news to him. Mr. Comstock is a very religious man, and I did not know how he would react to me telling him his daughter had god-like powers. Fortunately for me, Mr. Comstock did not react as I had feared. In fact, he seemed underwhelmed by my news. Sometimes I wonder if he really can predict the future... Nevermind that.

I explained to him that the girl would need more suitable living quarters to better contain and study her powers. He stood up from his desk and walked over to his closed window. "I want to show you something," he said. He pulled back the curtain. Outside the window was a half finished golden tower. Airships floated around it, unloading pieces to the workers precariously balancing on platforms suspended by cables. "This will be Monument Island," he said. "The new home of The Lamb."

I asked him why the girl needed such a massive structure to herself. Surely she could live with him, I asked. He frowned as he told me of his latest vision. He told me an angel had come him and told him "Beware Prophet, beware of the False Shepherd. He will be a wall between The Lamb and destiny." This tower, he said, would protect the girl from this "False Shepherd" and would also serve as our lab to further study her powers.

He says the tower will he some in the coming months. I am just happy to have the girl finally out of my lab. I wonder how Robert will take this news; He has grown to like the girl over the last year. He will understand; this is what is best for the girl, and us.

- Rosalind Lutece


	25. Entry 25

**Note: Sorry for the late entry; I'll try to work ahead and get caught up.**

Entry #25

February 14th 1897

Elizabeth was officially relocated to her new home at Monument Island earlier this week. She lives in the tower's upper body, high above the rest of the city. It feels very isolated up there, I hope she does not get lonely. Citizens are free to come visit her at specified hours, but they are only permitted to watch her through one-way glass. She gets very little human interaction outside of our occasional visits. I can empathize with girl; I too was alone most of my childhood. My interests in science instead of baseball left me at odds with both my parents and my peers, and I often found myself isolated from the rest of the world. I hope the girl does not suffer a similar fate...

Oh, before I forget; I think I saw that girl again, the one who gave me the stuffed bear for Elizabeth. I swear I saw her in the tower, but before I could get a better look she ran off. I wonder if she was checking if I had done as she had asked. What is strange is that the girl was by herself again. I wonder if she is an orphan. I can think of no other reason a five-year old girl has to be out alone. Hmm, perhaps Rosalind saw her as well.

I must end my entry for today, I have much work to do. Rosalind and I are working hard to set up our equipment on Monument Island, and time is of the essence.

- Robert Lutece


	26. Entry 26

Entry #26

February 22nd 1897

The girl tried to escape today. Well, that is not entirely accurate; The girl did open a tear and she did try to walk through, but I assume she was simply exploring and had no idea where she was going. If I had not been there who knows where she could have gone?

On several occasions I recommended we install a method of restricting the girl's powers, but each time Mr. Comstock assured me the girl wouldn't try to escape. Despite the recent events, my insistence on installing "preventative measures" is still being ignored. He says he will find a solution to the problem, and asks me to continue to watch her until then.

Fine. If the girl wanders off into some unknown dimension, he better not come running to me for help. My job is to research the girl's powers and pursue scientific goals that benefit the city. That is the job description of a scientist, not a babysitter!

- Rosalind Lutece


	27. Entry 27

Entry #27

January 1st 1900

Last night marked the beginning of a new century, the 20th if I am not mistaken. The citizens of Columbia spent all last night celebrating it's arrival; a wasteful exercise if you ask me. They spent an entire night celebrating that they have one less year to life. It hardly seems like an occasion to celebrate.

Now they're all too tired to celebrate today's monumental event: The start of Columbia's voyage around the world! While I personally think the overdone "Americana" theme the city carries with it is a bit much, but the city is still a technological marvel. Rosalind is very excited for the city to begin it's tour; she's been quite reserved at interviews but when out of public sight she is like a nervous mother on the first day of preschool. She hasn't sat still all day; she has checked and doubled checked all her calculations and made numerous trips to the engineering department to make sure they're ready.

We've been seeing a lot more of Mr. Fink lately. He has produced some impressive advances of his own. Mechanical men, robotic vending machines, and video recording devices are just some of his many wondrous achievements. I've been meaning to ask him just how he comes up with such innovation on the fly! It must run in his family; his brother Albert Fink is quickly becoming Columbia's top artist with his revolutionary new music. I may have initially doubted Mr. Comstock's wild dream of a city in the sky, I think the future of Columbia is looking pretty bright indeed!

- Robert Lutece


	28. Entry 28

Entry #28

October 31st 1900

Tragedy struck today at Fink's factory. A massive fire engulfed an entire platform in flames. Comstock had the platform separated from the main hub to prevent the fire from spreading, but many lives were lost on the detached platform. In response, it seems the minority's are becoming more aggressive in their protests against Mr. Fink's policies. Personally I blame Mr. Fink. Not for the death of all those workers, that was a necessary sacrifice. What he has done is increase production of weapons, someone I wholeheartedly oppose. Columbia is suppose to be a symbol of American prosperity and success, what does it say to the rest of the world if we roll up bristling with guns? Besides, all he is doing is aggregating the protesters. He'll have a rebellion on his hands if he's not careful.

As for my brother and I, we are content with the cities progress. We have been working with Mr. Fink's engineers and I believe we have created a more effective means of opening and controlling tears. Oh yes, Mr. Comstock had us share our knowledge of tears with Mr. Fink. I was against the idea, but Mr. Comstock insisted that we will make more progress together.

As I suspected Mr. Fink and his brother Albert have done nothing but steal ideas and research from other realities. I intended my machine to used for research purposes, but this is not what I had in mind. Furthermore, the two sniveling bastards informed me they have been using tears for years now! They found random tears around Columbia and have been using them to take things from other worlds! I am appalled that they didn't even think I tell me, the chief scientist, about these openings! They clearly lack any respect for me. They claim they had no idea what they were and assumed they were "visions from God".

Highly unlikely; Those two are about as religious as I. They were afraid I'd learn how to close them and shut down the their little operation. I'll have to keep an eye on those two, especially Jeremiah Fink. He's up to no good, I can feel it.

- Rosalind Lutece


	29. Entry 29

Entry #29

January 15th 1901

Today I woke up to the sound of gunfire and screaming. While on it's trip over China, Columbia declared war on the Chinese rebels, known as the Boxers. Hundreds of armed soldiers assaulted the unprepared rebels with advanced weaponry that even I did not know existed! I now know what Fink has been up to...

Fink must be using the tears to steal weapon technology from realities far more advanced than ours. Lightweight semi automatic rifles, known as Huntsman, seem to be the weapon of choice. Now that I think about, I have seen an increasing number of armed police officers around the city.

More importantly, I don't see what Mr. Comstock thinks he is accomplishing by assaulting the Boxer rebels. Columbia is a floating attraction, not a floating warship. Mr. Comstock assures me that he is simply acting in America's stead; he is sure that the United States would have joined the counterinsurgency alliance already in place. I fail to see his logic however. America's involvement in this global conflict seems wasteful. We should focus on improving ourselves, rather than trying to help others who can not even control their own people.

Mr. Comstock recommends my brother and I stay in our lab until the fighting is over. I don't mind this recommendation; I'd much rather focus on my research than bother with the conflicts those idiots keep stirring up. As long as my brother and I are unaffected, I am content.

Content; not happy.

- Rosalind Lutece


	30. Entry 30: New and Improved!

I finally got around to working more on these fan-fictions, and I redid parts of this chapter so I thought I would re-release it!

July 6th 1902

_Columbia Secedes from the Union! Disappears into the clouds!_

That is the headline I had the pleasure of waking up to today. As the headline in the Minuteman Gazette clearly states: today marks Columbia's secession from the United States of America. It would appear the US government did not appreciate Mr. Comstock's "assistance" in the Boxer Rebellion as much as he had hoped. Outraged by this "betrayal", Mr. Comstock ignored their call from Columbia's immediate return to sovereign soil and instead informally seceded from the Union. Mr. Comstock has marked this day as a national holiday, and people are celebrating all over the city.

The city has ascended high above the clouds and we can no longer see the earth below. Rosalind and I are even more isolated from the rest of the world than before, and I am beginning to worry for our safety. We are stuck in a city filled to the brim with racists and religious fanatics. If last year's violence shows anything, Columbia is not a place of peace; it's a cesspool of hate, ready to boil over at any moment. I hope Mr. Comstock can keep things under control, for all our sakes.

- Robert Lutece


	31. Entry 31

Entry #31

September 3rd 1904

The Siphon is complete. My brother and I have found a way to harness the girl's power and control it. The girl is 14 now, and her powers have grown much stronger since the last incident. She suffered a massive power level spike during her menstruation period and had he not set up the Siphon she could have destroyed the whole tower. It is amusing to watch her prance about, ignorant to the fact that she is being watched! She doesn't even realize her powers are being drained by our contraption.

What is most interesting is the energy we are draining. Conventional science teaches us that energy can not be created nor destroyed. However, the girl seems to be radiating energy that is coming from seemingly nowhere at all. I can not believe I am saying this, but I believe my brother and I have found a truly infinite source of energy. Upon hearing of this, Mr. Fink established his own electricity company that exploited the energy drained from the girl to power Columbia. I asked him why charge the citizens anything at all; the energy is completely free and infinite in quantity. We could change the world with this discovery, but he wouldn't hear any of that. The sound of Silver Eagles jingling in his pockets must make him deaf to reason. To top it all off, it barely works as it is. Constant breakdowns, electrical fires, and inconsistent flow of energy plague his new system. He calls it _Shock Jockey_. What a stupid name.

- Rosalind Lutece


End file.
